Fuck me coach
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou has a crush on his coach . his coach finds out about fudou's dirty secret . lets see what happens next .


Fudou akio has a crush that he hides from everyone . He thinks about him all the time even sometines during practices . _Oh man just look at his eyes , and his body ...so hot _thought fudou . the moment he thinks about his coach his face heats up and he gets uneasy feeling in his stomach . Yes fudou akio liked non other than his coach KUDOU MICHIYA .

Fudou looked at his coach and unintentionally started bitting hisown lower lip .

* * *

At night when all had fallen asleep , fudou was still awake . He was blushing while thinking about his coach . His bosy was heated up . _Mannnn I am going crazy...but I wonder what would it feel like being kissed by him , being touched by him ...oh and ..._fudou almost screamed at his own thoughts . he was going crazy with all the perverted thoughts . it was so unlike of him .

And then fudou pulled the blankets over and pushed his shorts amd boxers down and touched himself imaging as if he was being touched by his coach . _huh huh ...ah hnnnh _fudou was moaning a little bit . he was hard down there . _I wonder if I ..._thought fudou qnd then he sucked his fingers and inserted one in his anal ._ahhhnn ..hn hn _he moaned a bit louder this time . And then moved that finger in and out slowly moaning a little louder than he was before . He was all wet from down there .

Meanwhile kudou was passing from outside fudou's room . he heard someone moan . He thought at first that fudou was pranking him . so he very silently opened the door a bit , so little and peeked inside . He found fudou moaning _Whats going on ? _thought kudou . His question was answered soon as fudou unaware of his surroundings and himself moaned his coach name . _what the ...is he ...and while thinking about me . _Kudou blushed a little bit . He did like fudou but never thought fudou could make him blush just by a moan . so he made up his mind and opened the room door. Fudou instantly sat up . His face was red with embarrassment and his coach had an amused smile on his face . _C-Coach when did you-u come here _asked fudou stammering . His coach just walked upto the bed and then in a sudden swift move he pulled the blanket away from fudou . Fudou's shorts and boxers were almost off . they were hanging near his ankles . fudou got scared . _uh I I ...I _fudou couldn't come up with an answer . kudou walked back amd locked the door . _seems like someone was enjoying himself . huh fudou _said kudou with a smirk on his face . fudou blushed a deep shade of red . Udou then sat on the bed grabbed fudou's legs and suddenly and swiftly spread them out . the sudden movement caused fudou to fall on the bed . he looked up at his coach and almost cried . Fudou was wet from bottom . Kudou touched fudou's butthole with his finger and fudou's head fell back . it was with sexual pleasure but the pleasure of being touched by his coach . kudou pulled fudou up . _wellakio I guess we both are going to have a great night ._said kudou . fudou blushed and then kudou pressed his lips to fudou's. fudou felt butterflies in his stomach . he kissed back but eventually kudou dominated the kiss . They broke apart witha trail of saliva joining their tongues. kudou placed fudou on the bed and sat down in a chair . at first fudou didnt get what his coach was planning to do .

_Hmm fudou since you were pleasuring_ _yourself why not continue it but this time_ _there would be some changes ._said kudou fudou gulped .

_okay so fudou turn on your stomach _ said kudou . fudou obliged . _raise you butt up and spread your legs . _said kudou . fudou was shaking and slowly he raised his butt up and spread his legs . Now kudou had a perfect view of fudou's anal . _Now insert the fingers my dear _said kudou . fudou sucked his fingers and started with inserting one finger at first . he stopped for a minute because it still hurt . _make it two akio _said kudou . fudou almost brought the first finger out and then inserted two fingers inside himself . _ooof ahh hnnn hnn hnn_ fudou was breathing heavily . he never had sex thus it was painful for him . kudou watched as fudou finger fucked himself .

And then he got up . turned fudou on his back and got on the top of him . He kissed fudou and replaced fudou's two fingers with his one finger . _ahhhh annnnh _fudou moaned as kudous finger went inside him . kudou then bit fudous neck amd then his clavicle leaving a hickey there . he removed both of their clothes and once again inserted his finger in fudou . fudou and kudou kissed for minutes and then kudou started trailing kisses down on fudou's stomach .

He looked up at fudou and then suddenly inserted the second finger inside . fudou moaned and soon a third finger was inserted .

_how do you feel akio _asked kudou seductively .

_ahn hnn it fe-els goo-d _replied fudou . kudou smirked . _wanna feel more good ? _said kudou . fudou blushed damnly. he knew what his coach meant . sex he was gonna have sex with his coach . he nodded back nd then kudou spread fudou's legs wide and teased fudoh's anal with his cock . _ oh please I want you ...inside ...right now ...please ...i beg you coach _said fudou . he was now growing desperate for the hard core part. _Hmm not yet akio . first tell me who is your master my little kitten _said kudou . fudou eyes widened and then he blushed _you are my mast...er ...ahn nnn please master please . _said fudou

and then kudou thrusted inside fudou . fudou screamed but before he could scream properly by which other would have woken uo kudou kissed him . tears ran down fudous cheeks and blood came out a little bit . kudou thrusted in and out slowly and then fast . _ah ahhhh ahh annh ahnn hnnn ahhh _fudou moaned with each fucking thrust and then kudou came inside fudou filling fudou with his semen and fudou all over the bed covers and their chests . they both kissed once again and they fell asleep together .

* * *

The next morning kudou got up early and cleaned everything up . fudou had trouble sitting up and walking. he was in somewhat pain . so kudou asked hin to rest for the day . and so fudou played sick the whole day so no one would know their secret .

* * *

**THE END****HOPE YOU LIKED IT **


End file.
